


A Word About Trust

by Flaffs_Multiversal_Mindsoup



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A small fic about relationships, Established Relationship, Geno is kinda nervous because tsudere energy is still there, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I suck at tagging, M/M, One Shot, Reaper - Freeform, Short & Sweet, an homage to the first fanfic I ever read, and trust, do you remember that Geno cannonically manipulated classic into destroying both chara and frisk, geno can be sceptical of new and old things, geno is not a complete tsudere why is that the only character trait you guys assign him?, he's great and i love both of them, i love writing him, if I wasn't so tired all the time if write it myself, light on the angst, no beta we die like sans in glitchtale, reaper flirts a lot and geno wants to talk about it, short fic, so he can finally stop watching genocide runs over and over and over again?, tags? don't you mean personal notes and comments?, there is SO MUCH POTENTIAL FOR ANGST THERE, yes it was afterdeath and undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaffs_Multiversal_Mindsoup/pseuds/Flaffs_Multiversal_Mindsoup
Summary: While Reaper has always been a flirt —its kind of just built into him— Geno is worried it could be affecting their relationship.
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship, Geno/Reaper, geno & reaper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	A Word About Trust

**Author's Note:**

> An homage to the first fanfic I ever read! 
> 
> Unfortunately it's on Wattpad so I can't gift this or link it easily, but I can tell you the title! (It's still up after 3-4 years, I was surprised!)
> 
> It's called "Why Do YOU Care?" By user Dream_And_Nightmare
> 
> We love good relationship communication.

Of course Geno was worried, he hadn't been dating Reaper for more than 4 months. And while Geno didn't expect Reaper to drop everything for him, he at least expected... Some change.

Currently, Geno was sitting at the table, waiting for Reaper to bring back their food that had just finished. Watching with a very fine expression while Reaper flirted expertly with the barista. Geno sighed, rolling his eye. Why couldn't he just tone it down a tiny bit?

Nevertheless, he held his tongue when Reaper sat down at the table with two trays in hand and the smugest look etched into his face.

"Got it! Did you get lonely without me~?" Geno narrowed his eye, causing the god of death to shoot Geno a questioning look.

"Did- did I do something?" Reaper could see Geno thinking as the screen in front of one of his eyes glitched slightly, flickering out of sight for a few moments to reveal the melted interior. He finally decided what to say after a couple seconds, breaking and sighing at that dumbasses face. 

"...We can talk about it when we get home. For now let's eat." Reaper took it as a good sign when the other's tone was less apathetic and bland at the last sentence.

"Let's eat!"  
______

After leaving the Save Screen, Geno hasn't _needed_ to keep the eye screen up. He continues because the familiar glitches keep him off edge, the common routine relaxes him.

The same can be said for almost all the habits that Geno had, he's incredibly cautious, even questioning the simple cycles he's used to at times.

Unsurprisingly, this applies to Reaper's flirtatious nature. Geno had never been bothered by it, only silently flattered and only sometimes slightly annoyed. Today though, he was concerned. Not in an overprotective way, no. More, Geno had never been in a serious relationship before. He didn't know what to expect, or what the standard is. Should he let Reaper do this? What if he... Cheats?

Geno shook his head, after rejoining this world he told himself he had to try and be more positive. He tried to remind himself that he and Reaper were going to talk about this.

 _Don't stress about it. You've talked about these kind of issues with him before, and he said he'll always listen._ Geno berated himself. 

"...Geno?" He started from where he was staring out the window. The scenery moved fast outside as Reaper drove to the house that both of them now shared.

The skeleton was glancing at him worriedly. "Is everything ok? You've been off." His tone was perfectly clear, he knew this was serious and genuinely wanted to know what was bothering Geno.

He gave a half smile, mostly filled with sadness. _He can tell that this is eating at me, and he's worried._

"We'll talk about it when we get home, alright? I don't want you to be distracted while driving."

Reaper considered it for a moment, seeming to chew his cheek. "Alright." He resigned finally. Geno turned his attention back to the window, watching as the condensed waterdroplets raced down the glass, smearing the grey fog of temperature difference.

Geno's screen fizzled again, it was hard to think about what's on his mind and keep it up at the same time.  
______

The door shut just as rain was starting to drizzle the neighborhood. Reaper turned on a light and sat down on the living room couch with Geno.

The clock ticked loudly and monotonously as both of them tried to find a start.

"So I-"  
"Are y-"

They both stopped abruptly from cutting each other off, and Geno gulped before continuing.

"I've been worried lately about how you flirt with people..." He caught the other's look to keep going, bug he didn't quite know how. "I- I am really worried because I haven't done this sort of thing before and it feels like... Like you might cheat on me." Geno finished shakily, waiting for Reaper to respond, say a word, _something_!

The god of death sat there in thought, "... So you are worried that I won't love only you because I flirt with others?" 

A nod, "Yeah..." Then Geno started to mumble and dropped his gaze. "I know that it isn't a big deal... I just- I just don't know for sure if you actually want this... We haven't been dating for that long." 

Reaper gave a small scoff, and picked up Geno's cold hands. Clasping both of them in his own. "Geno... It _is_ a big deal. It's a question of trust, and I completely understand how it makes you nervous. I know you Geno, and you know me, we can trust each other. I can trust you, and you can trust me."

He sighed softly, "But I know that trust isn't everything. So we should work on ways to fix this."

Freeing one of his hands to tilt Geno's head, Reaper was slightly surprised to see Geno had tear stains running down his cheekbones. 

"C-could you try flirting less and we see how it goes?" The glitching skeleton's voice was unsure and cautious. Reaper squeezed his hands, "Of course." His tone soft and tender. 

Deciding that the serious moment was fine, Reaper teased. "But I'm warning you beforehand that I'll flirt with you more to satiate my growing hunger for cheesy one liners!" Geno blinked for a second, before collapsing into Reaper in a fit of giggles and snorts.

Pressing a kiss on Geno's skull, Reaper pulled him in for a full hug.

"I love you Geno. I'd do anything to make you feel safe, especially while we're dating." The skeleton in his arms wrapped his arms around Reaper's neck, burying his head in his chest.

 _I truly love and appreciate being with you Geno._ Thought Reaper, as the pair enjoyed a warm embrace for a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah Afterdeath, so nice when done right.
> 
> I start school tomorrow, so updates will be slowing unfortunately =-='


End file.
